Sendas de Venganza y Fuego
by Convictious-ReM
Summary: fue expulsada de Konoha... años mas tarde regresa a la aldea, junto con Tsunade, y Shizune, pero se presenta como un chico, Naruto Senju... / de primera vista se hace rival de Sasuke/ ¿que aventuras tendran?
1. Chapter 1

**Sendas de V****enganza y el Fuego.**

Naruto no me pertenece.

**Prologo.**

Konoha una ciudad deslumbrante, cuya historia es una de las más grandes, y tras ganar la tercera guerra Ninja, la ubicó como la aldea shinobi más fuerte. En esa guerra la destrucción y la desolación embarcaron a todo ser, sobre un mundo de mareas oscuras, que traían consigo dolor, miedo y por sobre todo odio, muchas sombras combatían con valor, sin temor a la muerte, de estas muy pocas con el deber de proteger y muchas con la ambición al reconocimiento, pero en todos los bandos regia la incertidumbre y el deseo de poder vivir un día mas, aunque en algunos casos la moral se perdía, por las devastaciones y caídas de compañeros, antes amigos y hermanos, perdiendo la cordura, confundiendo la vida y la muerta, ahogándose en las infectadas aguas de la locura, cometiendo atrocidades por placer y poder. A pesar de toda esta oscuridad que tapa al mundo, miles de luces brillan, queriendo competir con las sombras, estos guerreros que no vendieron su corazón, a pesar de las penurias vividas, siguieron adelante y con la voluntad de salvar a su gente, y a sus ideales, esos guerreros que mas tarde serian héroes, por sus valientes acciones, lucharon por sus naciones con el espíritu en alto, trayendo de regreso la moral perdida en las tinieblas.

Dentro de todos estos Héroes, uno fue el más destacado, y según muchos el que inclino la balanza para el lado de la Hoja, su nombre Minato Namikaze, el cual combatió y enfrento a muchos enemigos, trayendo consigo muchas victorias. Ninguno de sus rivales pudo detener las habilidades de este, y estas le valieron el nombre del Relámpago Amarillo.

Después de la Guerra, el tercer Hokage nombro como su sucesor a Minato, y con este llego la época dorado de Konoha, pero como todo lo bueno, tiene un fin.

-.-.-

El centro de Konoha era un cráter ardiente, dentro de este había cientos de cuerpos humanos, que se encontraban entre calcinados, despedazados y aplastados, alrededor de la zona, se escuchaba el griterío general, y se veía a los shinobis desplazarse en distintas direcciones.

La causa de todo esto estaba rugiendo en el medio del cráter, y no era más que un zorro gigante hecho de pura energía, una criatura legendaria que responde al nombre de Kyubi no Yoko, que es el mas fuerte de las nueve bestias con cola, conocidas como biju. Este se encontraba sellado en una mujer, la cual es conocida como Kushina Uzumaki, esposa secreta de Minato. Este ser fue liberado por un sujeto enmascarado, que tras secuestrar a una Kushina débil por el embarazo, se dedico a extraer al bijo, asesinando al mismo tiempo al pequeño ser que llevaba adentro. Al terminar la extracción, utilizo una de sus habilidades para controlarla, fue ahí que apareció el Namikaze, para ver como este se transportaba, y a su querida esposa a puertas de la muerte, con manchas en la parte inferior de la bata, indicándole la partida de su hijo, por lo que fue a acompañar a su esposa en el dolor, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo.

— Lo siento querida… No pude llegar a tiempo — dijo él, abrazando a su esposa, ambos llorando tras la perdida, y su pronta separación.

— No tienes la culpa, mi cielo…

El sonido de estruendo atrajo la atención de ambos, que se levantaron y miraron hacia la aldea, viendo la destrucción que se generaba.

— Maldición — murmuro con enfado, apretando el puño derecho con rabia.

— Hay que detenerlo…

— No puedo permitir que vallas… estas muy débil debes descansar.

— No puedo sentarme sin hacer nada, sabiendo que amigos y que vos, están enfrentando a esa cosa… — dijo con decisión, para después bajar la cabeza y murmurar con voz quebradiza — además no me queda mucho tiempo...

Un leve silencio se armo, el cual era roto por lo estruendos lejanos, cada uno divagando en sus propias mentes, recordando cada momento feliz, para enfrentar con todo este mal que aqueja su aldea.

— De acuerdo… ¿tienes algún plan? — pregunto el rubio Minato.

— Tengo uno… pero no creo poder completarlo — respondió su pelirroja esposa, atrayendo la atención de este — se tratar de sellarlo, pero para eso requiero algo de tiempo, y todavía no se si con la energía que me queda podré realizarlo — la expresión del Namikaze, se torno sombría y triste — Igual nos falta un contenedor, y sabes que debe ser un bebe recién nacido, para que su cuerpo pueda adaptarse.

— Pero no tenemos donde lo conseguimos, así no hacemos algo pronto la aldea…

— ¡Tranquilízate Minato! — Ordeno, deteniendo el tren de pensamientos de este — tengo a alguien en mente, hace poco nació una beba, todavía no cumple el día de vida, y tiene un extraño patrón de chacra, para haber nacido del clan Uchiha…

— Kushina, no creo que sea buena idea… no sabemos que pueda pasar si sellamos al bijo, en alguien con un doujutsu…

— Pero no tenemos más opciones, y estoy segura que ella podrá soportar el sello.

— Si no hay otra forma…

Después de eso ambos se transportaron al centro de la aldea, y se separaron. Ella fue a prepararse para el sellado, buscando a la bebita, se encontraba muy cansada, pero debía hacerlo, no tardo mucho en llegar al hospital encontrándose con una enfermera, no perdiendo tiempo, le pidió que le trajeran a la pequeña del clan Uchiha, llevándosela consigo. Por otro lado el Yondaime, se había encontrado con el sujeto de la mascara, y ambos se transportaron a una colina cercana donde combatieron, fue una pelea pareja hasta que el rubio consiguió herirlo, y utilizar un sello con el cual libero a la bestia de su control, después de ello el enmascarado escapo, y el se dirigió de vuelta a la aldea.

Una vez en esta, invoco a Gamabunta, un sapo de gran tamaño, que lleva una espada y fuma, este detuvo por un momento al Kyubi, suficiente para que Minato se acercara, para usar su jutsu de transportación, llevándolo consigo al lugar donde lo sellarían. En la colina donde lo habían liberado, se encontraba Kushina, al frente de un altar invocado para el sellado, arriba de este se encontraba acostada durmiendo, una pequeña bebita de pelo negro, envuelta en unas mantas, la pelirroja mujer miraba a la pequeña con pena y amor.

Un resplandor amarillento, ilumino la colina por un breve momento, de ella aparecieron, el joven Hokage y el enorme bijo, la Uzumaki los contemplo un leve instante, tras el cual empezó con el ritual, mientras su esposo y Gamabunta, distraían y inmovilizaban al poderoso ser. No paso mucho antes de que Kushina cayera, lo cual significaba que era el turno de Minato, que uso el Sello del Demonio Muerto, para sellar la mitad del poder del Kyubi en el interior de la recién nacida, para luego sellar la otra mitad en su interior acosta de su propia vida. Pero el bijo se dio cuenta de lo que buscaban, por lo ataco a la bebita, la pareja al ver esto, se interpusieron en el camino, recibiendo las garras del poderoso ser.

Luego de ello, un enorme pilar de luz surgió de la pequeña, cegando a todos, y atrayendo la atención de los habitantes de Konoha. Una vez pasada esta, se ve a Minato todavía parado tapándose los ojos, mientras que su esposa esta recostada en el suelo respirando agitadamente, y unos cuantos metros más adelante, se encuentra la bebita descansando sobre el altar.

— ¿Lo hemos… logrado, querido? — pregunto la mujer, mirando al cielo.

El Yondiame Hokage, se descubre para observar el lugar, con algo de sorpresa y temor por lo imagen que ve, lo cual era sumamente extraño, que después de enfrentar a tal criatura, tuviera miedo a algo.

— ¿Q-querido? — pregunto con algo de temor su esposa, al no escuchar la respuesta de este, y sacándolo del shock.

— Si, lo hemos logrado… es solo que — contesto rápidamente, para no levantar sospechas de su anterior estado.

— ¿Que?

— No es nada malo creo… pero el sello, parece que modifico su apariencia, su pelo es… — fue ahí, cuando todo lo sucedido le afecto, haciéndolo caer de rodillas y escupir sangre, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

— ¡Minato!, ¿estas… bi-bien? — tartamudeaba, por el esfuerzo que le causaba el solo hecho de hablar, sabia que su tiempo se había disminuido considerablemente, pero también que algo no estaba bien, de hecho, el simple motivo de que todavía permanecía viva, le hacia pensar que el sello debió haber fallado. No podía levantarse, y su visión era opaca por lo que no sabia lo que sucedía, y eso la atemorizaba.

— Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes — respondió seriamente y con la misma duda de su esposa — ¿esto no debería ser así cierto? — Sorprendiendo a su mujer que no esperaba tal pregunta — Algo salio mal, tendríamos que estar muertos… — Pero fue interrumpido al sentir un aura, como ninguna otra, dejando congelados a ambos.

-.-.-

Un relámpago dorado apareció en una habitación, la cual se ilumino con su resplandor, Minato se fue a sentar en su sillón de Hokage, no sin antes depositar a la pequeña bebita en una mesa, esta se encontraba envuelta con una manta negra. Revolviendo entre sus cajones saco un pergamino y una pluma, para luego empezó a escribir. Pasados unos instantes el sonido de pasos atrajo su atención, sabia de quienes se trataban, y que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo, por lo que espero a sus visitantes, sentado y con la bebita en brazos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, encontrándose con el rostro de cuatro personas, que se mostraban sorprendidas, de verlo en ese estado.

— ¡Minato! — exclamo el primero en ingresar, el cual era un buen amigo del mencionado, este tiene los ojos blancos como cual perla, y el cabello negro.

— No hay necesidad de preocuparse — adelanto el rubio — el Kyubi a sido derrotado.

— No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, un cuarto de la aldea fue destruido — hablo, otro de sus amigos, este es mas serio, tiene unos profundos ojos negros y cabello castaño oscuro, en su espalda hay un símbolo de un abanico.

— Tienes razón en eso Fugaku-san, pero el peligro ya ah pasado, y lo más importante es recuperarse ahora… — dijo un viejo de pelo blanco, vestido con una armadura negra, este es el anterior Hokage.

— Que bueno que te encuentres bien, pero era obvio con lo terco que eres, no te dejarías matar aunque tuvieras que luchar contra la mismisima muerte — dijo otro peliblanco, pero este con una especie de armadura roja, y en su frente un kanji de la palabra aceite, este sujeto es su maestro.

— ¡Minato-sama!, Minato-sama — llamo un joven de pelo platinado, que acababa de llegar — que bueno que te encuentres bien, sensei — expreso con admiración, el joven que en uno de sus ojos poseía el sharingan.

— Como no va a estarlo Kakashi, el mi aprendiz y el famoso relámpago amarillo — dijo con orgullo, el peliblanco mientras sonreía.

— Y ahora podemos decir, que es más fuerte que un bijo — comento en son de broma, el Uchiha.

— Eso no es del todo cierto… — menciono el Namikaze con una seriedad absoluta, silenciando a todos, que lo miraron con sorpresa eh intriga.

— ¿Como es eso? — pregunto el Hyuga.

— ¿Acaso lo has sellado en esa bebita? — pregunto su maestro.

— ¿Qué paso con Kushina, sensei? — cuestiono Kakashi.

— Vamos Minato, responde — exclamo el tercer Hokage.

— Es verdad que lo hemos derrotado, pero no eh peleado solo, sino que esta victoria fue gracias a todos los que pelearon, y al sacrificio de mi amada… — informo sombríamente, trayendo la pena de todos — pero ella no es la única que se sacrifico, también todos los que murieron por el bijo, y yo mismo — la ultima parte los dejo en shock, nadie podía entender a que se refería, si el estaba al frente suyo, y no parecía lastimado, si sabían que su chacra se encontraba muy bajo, pero no a tal punto, viendo la duda en sus amigos, agrego — para ganarle a un bijo, se tienen dos formas, la mas segura es sellarla, pero para esta se requiere un contenedor recién nacido, que tenga un chacra especial, y lo hubiéramos aplicado en nuestro hijo, pero… no fue posible — tomando un pequeño silencio — y la segunda, es disipando todo su chacra, es decir usando un poder sumamente fuerte, que sea capaz de desvanecer la esencia misma, nosotros utilizamos la segunda opción, juntando todo nuestro ser para realizar tal ataque, yo simplemente estoy aquí por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, que obtuve gracias a que mi cuerpo, llego a tomar algo de la esencia de Kyubi — El Yondaime estaba mintiendo en muchas cosas, pero no podía responder con la verdad, y no podía dejar dudas, sino podrían suceder muchas cosas terribles, y por todas las vidas perdidas, no debía permitir que investigaran — esta pequeña, no es mas que otra victima mas, su padre murió peleando y su madre en el parto, quedando sola, y además al encontrarse cerca los residuos de esencia del Kyubi le llegaron, cambiando su color de cabello, tez y ojos, por lo que yo había visto y sentido por su chacra, es perteneciente al clan Uchiha, y por lo residuos tomo parte de mi esencia física, cambiando su forma — explico brevemente, tratando de resumir lo que había entendido — entonces como ultimo favor, que te pido Fugaku, que tu clan cuide de la pequeña — al terminar se levanto, y le entrego un pergamino a su maestro de pelo blanco — Toma esto Jiraiya-sensei, es mi legado, como no tengo descendiente lo dejo todo ahí, fue un placer haber luchado, y vivido al lado suyo, pero por desgracia mi tiempo esta por expirase, y quiero estar cerca de mi esposa.

— ¡Minato! — dijeron todos, al haz de luz dorada, que tan rápido como a pareció se desvaneció, dejando a todos muy tristes.

-.-.-

En unas montañas cercanas a la aldea, aparece el Namikaze con una expresión totalmente seria, camina unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a una cueva. Esta es iluminada por antorchas clavadas en las paredes, del extenso pasillo natural, avanzando por este Minato piensa en como resultaron las cosas, no habían ejecutado ningún error en los sellados, pero a pesar de ello debió surgir algún imprevisto, pero lo que mas le molestaba ahora, era el hecho de ser alejado de su hija, ya que la pequeña bebita había absorbido parte de la esencia de su hijo, y en el poco tiempo en el que la sostuvo, fue suficiente para que desarrollara un fuerte lazo hacia ella, tal vez no sea el padre biológico, pero la amaba como si lo fuera.

— Naruto, tu vives en ella… — Murmuro antes de llegar al final de la cueva, el cual era una pieza circular de medianas proporciones, llegando a los tres metros de alto y cinco de ancho, las paredes totalmente naturales, salvo por todos los sellos y diagramas incrustados en estas.

— Querido, te has tardado mas de lo indicado — reprendió Kushina, que ahora vestía un sobretodo negro con capucha, que solo revelan unos ojos celestes sin pupilas, y unos cuantos mechones rojos.

— Pero eh llegado justo, antes de que se nos acabara el tiempo… — respondió con tranquilidad, para luego pararse al lado de la mujer, y mirar a un tercero, que al igual que su esposa lleva un sobretodo negro, pero con la diferencia que esta bordeado con plata, este además lleva en su mano derecha, una guadaña negra de hoja roja resplandeciente, creando una ilusión terrorífica, en donde su filo se ve envuelto con espesa sangre — Creo que ya estamos listos para partir — dijo con seguridad, ocultando su temor, y agarrando la mano cariñosamente de su esposa — siempre te amare Kushina…

— Yo igual Minato — dándose un último beso, antes que el aura abismal del otro ser, los sumergiera.

Fin del Prologo.

Notas:

Estoy con ustedes en que fue algo corto, y espero que sea entendible.

Seguramente tendrán varias cosas que criticar sobre el fic, y les quiero informar que a mi no me gusta el yaio, todavía no se si are que sean pareja, y espero que mi idea les resulte interesante… Si quieren saber mas, dejen comentarios xD, nah… lo seguiré igual, pero me gustaría saber que opinan.

Acepto ideas, o alternativas con respecto a parejas… No creo que puedan dar muchos cambios, ya que no hay tanto para eso...

Una cosa, para los lectores que se prendan, creo estar seguro que en los próximos capítulos los sorprenderé.

Y con este nuevo fic, no voy a dejar el resto, solo que el capitulo de "Un guerrero Natural" es bastante largo y lo estoy corrigiendo algunos detalle ,


	2. Naruto Senju, Aparece

**Sendas de Venganza y el**** Fuego.**

Naruto no me pertenece.

— Dialogo

"Pensamientos"

**Palabras remarcadas**

**CAP 1:**** Naruto, aparece.**

Es un día de invierno, en la aldea de Konoha se respira la paz, por lo que los habitantes de la misma se encuentran haciendo sus deberes diarios, al igual que sus protectores y famosos shinobis, que tranquilamente disfrutan cada día en los que se pueda vivir.

En la torre principal de la aldea, se encuentra el líder de esta, mirando por la ventana el cielo despejado, mientras aspiraba un poco de nicotina de su preciada pipa.

— ¿Porque habrá decidido volver tan sorpresivamente? — se pregunto el anciano, con seriedad, para luego voltear su mirada hacia su escritorio, en donde se hallaba cientos de documentos, pero su vista se dirigía a una carta recién abierta — ¿Que te ha hecho volver Tsunade?

-.-.-

Tres personas se encontraban recorriendo tranquilamente un camino, de tantos que lleva a la aldea de la Hoja, los pocos viajeros con los que se cruzaban miraban con sorpresa al grupo, principalmente porque este era encabezado por la famosa Tsunade Senju, una de los tres sanin, y ahora también con el titulo de la legendaria perdedora. Además de ella, en el grupo se encontraba su fiel acompañante Shizune, una mujer joven con grandes dotes en la medicina, y junto a ellas un muchacho de pelo rubio, hermosos ojos azules, vestido con una chaqueta blanca sin mangas, pantalones largos negros y sandalias ninjas, además poseía en su cara tres marquitas en cada mejilla.

"han pasado once años del ataque del Kyubi, y tres de la muerte de mi familia, y desde que me abandonaron" pensaba el joven tranquilamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto la sanin, al ver al joven tan perdido — ya te dije que…

— Lose… solo que me trae muchos recuerdos volver aquí — interrumpió, mirando hacia el suelo — también se que a ti te cuesta, no hace falta que finjas ante mi.

Tsunade no tardo en abrazar al joven con cariño, y tristeza, hacia solo dos años y medio que se conocieron, y desde entonces viajaban juntos, ambas chicas habían visto el sufrimiento y soledad que cargaba, por lo que no tardaron en tomarle cariño.

— ¿Serás un buen shinobi cierto? — pregunto la pelinegra

— ¡Hai!, no las decepcionare — respondió con seguridad, mas su expresión se mantuvo serena y seria.

— Entonces que esperamos — dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa — vamos a demostrarle a aquel anciano, de que estas hecho.

Tras esas palabras el grupo se apresuro, no estaban más que a un par de kilómetros, por lo que no tardaron en llegar, al entrar a la misma, casi toda la gente los miraba con sorpresa, y hasta admiración. Mientras el muchacho, escudriñaba con su mirada cada rincón con nostalgia, que era igualada por la rubia, por diferentes motivos.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la sala del líder de la aldea, este los miraba analíticamente, mientras fumaba.

— Ya te eh dicho que eso no es bueno para tu saludad, y menos con tu edad — hablo la sanin.

— Iré al grano, quiero saber que te hizo volver…

— Eh decidido dejar de viajar por un lado, por otro quiero ese puesto que me habías pedido hace años, y por ultimo quiero que él se una al sistema Ninja de Konoha — dijo con seguridad, sorprendiendo al anciano, que no se esperaba tal respuesta.

— Primero ¿Quién es el? Y tiene algo de conocimiento sobre las artes shinobi.

— Es mi alumno, por lo que deberías comprender que tiene un excepcional control sobre su chacra, y por supuesto que domina los conocimientos básico de todo Ninja… y sobre quien es, te diré que el se llama…

El sonido de una pipa golpear contra el suelo, fue lo que se escucho luego de la respuesta de la sanin.

-.-.-

Varios grupos de jóvenes salían de la academia Ninja, entre estos se encontraba el último Uchiha caminando en solitario, y tranquilamente, muy metido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — un chillido lo saco bruscamente de su estado, al darse vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba, casi fue cae al piso al ser abrazado por Sakura.

— ¿Qué haces, Haruno? — Murmuro, sin molestarse en sacársela de encima — Suéltame — ordeno, consiguiendo su objetivo, iba a volver a su camino cuando, nuevamente es abrazado, pero esta vez por Ino.

— Sasuke-kun, que tal si te acompaño a tu casa — dijo la joven pelirrubia, tomándole el brazo derecho, mientras a su espalda Sakura estaba que echaba humo.

— Como si Sasuke-kun, fuera a hacerte caso, Ino-cerda.

— Cállate frentuda — repitió con fuego en sus ojos.

— ¿Como me dijiste? — dijo la pelirrosa igualando a la rubia, que soltó el chico para encarar a su rival.

— Lo que oíste.

— Aquí van otra vez, ¿no es divertido Akamaru? — pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa perruna, a lo que el can blanco respondió con un ladrido.

— ¿Que opinas Shikamaru? — hablo Chouji, mientras comía papitas.

— Que problemático — contesto la pregunta de su amigo con desgano, y suspirando.

Mientras otros chicos murmuraban que suerte tenia, y otras chicas miraban a ambas con celos, por lo atrevidas que eran.

— Hmp — el Uchiha no hizo más que mostrar una sonrisa de superioridad, haciendo que las demás chicas, se olvidaran de sus celos, y miraran al joven con corazones en sus ojos. Mientras la pelirrosa y su rival, ya empezaban a tirarse de los pelos.

— ¿Nadie las va a detener? — pregunto un muchacho rubio, a Hinata que miraba la pelea desde atrás de un árbol.

— No, siempre son así — respondió, solo para girarse rápidamente sorprendida, y ver a un chico que nunca había visto "en que momento llego"

— Recién llego a esta aldea — dijo el ojiazul serenamente, sorprendiéndola aun mas, mientras miraba como se agarraban las chicas — No esta bien que se peleen así por un chico, no es una buena manera de comportarse… si nadie las separa, creo que entonces yo lo haré — declaro con decisión, haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga.

"Es muy lindo" pensaba esta, "espero que no le hagan daño" para después preocuparse.

— Ya veras como me quedo con Sasuke-kun — provocaba la rubia.

— Por supuesto que no Ino-cerda — contestaba esta, tirando más fuerte de su cabello.

— No deberían pelearse así, no están dando una buena impresión — dijo el chico rubio, separándolas con tranquilidad, cada par de ojos se dirigió a este con sorpresa.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — pregunto el Uchiha fríamente.

— Yo soy nuevo aquí, pero tú quien te crees eres, para dejar que ellas se peleen, más siendo tú la causa de esta — contesto el ojiazul seriamente.

— Soy Sasuke Uchiha — Exclamo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¿Y? — Pregunto asombrando a todos — ¿solo porque eres un Uchiha te crees mejor que el resto?

— El es mejor que todos nosotros — lo defendió la pelirrosa.

— Yo no lo creo así, mas bien pienso lo contrario — informo sereno, pero desafiantemente.

— ¿Quieres pelear? — reto el Uchiha, bastante molesto.

El silencio reino tensamente el todo el lugar, y cuando estaba apunto de contestar el joven…

— ¡Naruto, ya esta todo listo, vamos! — lo llamo Shizune.

— ¡Hai! Ahí voy — contesto, para luego volver a encarar al pelinegro — será en otro momento, pero debo decirte que desde que nos vimos somos rivales — después de aquello se retiro calmadamente, junto con la Ninja medica.

-.-.-

— ¿Y ya hiciste algún amigo? — pregunto la sanin, ya una ves en el apartamento que tendrían por un tiempo, ya que según le habían explicado, su antigua casa es usada por otra familia, así que tenían que conseguir otra mas adelante.

— No, más bien hice un rival — respondió el muchacho, para después entrar al baño.

— Porque no me sorprende… — murmuro para si misma, y luego preguntar — ¿De quien?

— Uchiha Sasuke — escucho desde el baño, la voz del joven pero esta vez con un tono más suave al anterior.

— ¿Porque le enfrentaste en primer lugar? — pregunto, mientras miraba como ahora una joven pelirrubia salía del baño, con un pijama femenino color azul oscuro.

— Por dejar que dos chicas se pelearan por él, y por ser muy engreído.

— ¿No será que te gusta cierto? — pregunto pícaramente la pelinegra.

— Ni un poco, más bien no lo tolero — respondió tranquilamente.

— De acuerdo ve a dormir, que mañana arrancas con la academia.

— ¡Hasta mañana! — exclamo, pero no se fue sino hasta no haber abrazado a ambas.

— Descansa pequeña, se que todo esto te será muy duro — susurro para si, Tsunade tristemente, recordando parte del pasado de la chica.

-.-.-

Al día siguiente en la academia, todos se encontraban charlando sobre lo que sucedió en tarde pasada, todavía no se creían que alguien de su edad desafiara al Uchiha, y este se mostraba molesto al escuchar los chismes, pero no lo aparentaba, y se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana. Mientras tanto Ino y Sakura, se estaban peleando a su lado para ver quien se sentaba ahí, debía admitir que le agradaba que se pelearan por el y no por otro, lo hacia sentirse superior, como debía ser.

— Ese chico fue impresionante, mira que encararlo ya da miedo, enfrentarlo como lo hizo, es muy valiente.

— Si, pero solo debe querer dejarse ver, no creo que tengo la fuerza, ni la habilidad para enfrentarlo.

Ese tipo de comentarios eran los que escuchaba el Uchiha, y otros menos agradables, como uno que dijo, que ya era hora de que le bajaran los humos.

En otro sector del aula un grupo de tres chicos, conversaban de lo mismo, mas bien uno hablaba, y los otros solo se dedicaban a escuchar.

— Si ya lo has dicho Kiba, que problemático eres — dijo perezosamente el Nara, al escuchar por quinta vez, el mismo comentario.

— Realmente fue impresionante, no puedo creer que alguien le plante la cara, y no solo eso sino que además, allá separado a las dos fangirl — "ahí vamos de nuevo" pensó el chico con pelo en forma de piña.

— Si fue… increíble… y lo mejor… fue que… salio intacto — comentaba el Akimichi, entre bocado y bocado.

— Lo ves Shika, Chouji opina igual.

De repente la puerta se abre, silenciando a todos, al ver ingresar al profesor Iruka, que tomo su lugar en el centro, aclaro la garganta y dijo.

— Bien alumnos, primero voy a anunciarles, que hoy se une a la clase un nuevo compañero, si bien no se dan muchos caso, espero que se comporten con el debido respeto, no por ser alguien importante, sino por cuestiones de respeto mutuo — tras el anuncio, dio una seña con la mano dándole permiso a entrar. El cual no tardo en hacerlo, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos los que lo habían visto ayer, el chico camino tranquilamente hasta situarse al lado del profesor.

— Mi nombre es Naruto Senju — dijo, mientras les daba una leve reverencia — espero poder adaptarme rápidamente a ustedes, y poder hacer algunas amistades.

El silencio inicial, fue cortado por el murmullo general, tras la presentación, el profesor al ver el caos, decidió actuar.

— ¡Silencio! — ordeno con severidad, enmudeciendo a todos al instante — bien, ahora veamos donde ubicarte — Iruka, empezó a buscar con la mirada un lugar desocupado.

— Disculpe Iruka-sensei — dijo el joven, atrayendo la atención del profesor, para luego apuntar un lugar, justo al lado de la ojiperla, quien enrojeció al instante — Ese lugar esta vacío, ¿puedo sentarme ahí?

— M… de acuerdo, siéntate al lado de Hinata.

El pelirrubio, no tardo y se fue a sentar al lado de la chica, que se mostraba nerviosa, la mirada de todos estaba clavada en él, aunque este no parecía notarlo, y actuaba con tranquilidad en todo momento.

— De acuerdo, empecemos con la clase — el profesor se dio vuelta y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón, mientras explicaba el tema, en este caso la circulación del chacra.

— Disculpa — llamo el ojiazul, a la ojiperla, esta lo miro de reojo — Hinata Hyuga, ¿cierto? — Al ver el asentimiento — es un gusto conocerte, eh oído mucho de tu clan, de su línea sucesoria, pero no sabia que tenían ojos tan lindos — comento y expreso con tranquilidad, mientras que Hinata se había ruborizado totalmente, y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos — ¿Estas bien? — pregunto algo preocupado, por la reacción de esta.

— H-hai y-y Gra-gracias — tartamudeo la joven, que se moría de vergüenza.

— Disculpa si te molesto mi comentario — ella negó con la cabeza.

Después de eso las clases continuaron normalmente, salvo por la Hyuga que apenas prestaba atención, ya que se dedicaba a mirar de reojo al chico nuevo.

— Muy bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy, mañana tendremos entrenamientos físicos, así que descansen bien hoy.

Apenas termino de despedirse, una nube de polvo cubrió al salón, que al disiparse revelo a todos los chicos y chicas rodeando al rubio, que se encontraba sorprendido ante tal reacción, todos lo miraron unos minutos, para después empezar a preguntar sobre su vida, fueron tantas preguntas a la vez que terminaron mareándolo. Pero todos se callaron cuando el Uchiha, pasó entre todos para encararlo.

— Oye tú, creo que tenemos una cuenta pendiente — hablo seriamente.

— Estoy conciente de ello, pero no es el momento ni la hora, debo llegar rápido al departamento, sino estoy muerto — contesto tranquilamente, mientras se disponía a irse.

— Eso me suena mas a escusa que a otra cosa — dijo altaneramente, con una sonrisa de superioridad — ¿No lo creen? — pregunto al resto, a lo que muchos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Enserio que no puedo ahora — a lo que varios se rieron.

— Al final de cuentas solo era un charlatán — menciono uno, y muchos otras cosas, pero solo un comentario me molesto.

— Sasuke-kun no tiene igual — murmuro una chica, con ojos de enamorada.

"realmente me molesta que hablen de él así, yo se como es en verdad y lo que busca" pensé, para luego pararme delante de la puerta.

— Vamos a fuera, creo que puedo enseñarte un par de cosas — esta vez hable seria y fríamente — eres demasiado presuntuoso, y creo que realmente necesitas que alguien te baje de tu nube — le comente ya una vez en el patio.

— Calla y pelea, o es que solo sabes hablar — dijo con burla.

— Crees que puedes conseguir lo que quieras, pero no es así y en tu interior lo sabes.

— Tu no sabes nada de mi — murmuro enojado.

— Se que eres el **ultimo** Uchiha, y varias cosas mas… — pero fue interrumpido al tener que bloquear una patada, a lo que contraataco, con una barrida que lo tiro al suelo, para sorpresa de todos — veo que es la primera vez que te ven en el suelo, pero de puede ahora en adelante empieces a respetar al resto.

— Maldito — se levanto rápidamente para volver a atacar, mientras Naruto también tomaba posición, pero antes de que llegara el golpe fueron interrumpidos, por Iruka que se coloco en el medio, con una expresión severa, mirándonos a ambos.

— Repito que mañana hay entrenamiento físico y si no quieren suspender, será mejor que cada uno se valla a su casa.

— Por mi esta bien — respondo, encogiéndome de hombros, mientras miraba desafiante a mi rival.

— Hmp… esta vez te han salvado, pero vas a caer ante mí — informo con una sonrisa.

— Eso ya lo veremos, ya que somos rivales destinados — susurro, atrayendo la atención de los pocos que llegaron a escuchar — solo contra mi debes caer, de lo contrario no me vales como rival — menciono el rubio, antes de dirigirse hacia la ojiperla — Hyuga-san, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

— Pe-pero Senju-san no estaba apurado — dice tímidamente.

— Eso es cierto, pero ya de todos modos llego tarde, así que el regaño lo recibiré igual.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia la mansión Hyuga, pero antes de llegar a la salida de la academia, Sasuke agarro del hombro al rubio, y lo dio vuelta.

— Recuerda que esto no termino aquí…

Naruto saco empujo su mano, como si fuera un molesto bicho, y lo encaro… los ojos de ambos estaban encendidos con frialdad, midiéndose, conociéndose y enfrentándose.

— Lo tengo muy en claro Uchiha, Sasuke — respondió con el mismo tono.

Luego ambos se dieron vuelta, y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Fin del Cap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les guste este cap, creo que es no es mi mejor estilo de relato, pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas.

Opinen del fic por favor, deseo saber que les gusta y que no, para si lo voy mejorando con respecto valla avanzando.

Saludos a todos los lectores.

-.-.-

Proximo Cap. Leve Avance.

Naruto muestras más de sus habilidades aprendidas de Tsunade, mas discusiones y peleas contra Sasuke.


	3. El novato del año

**Sendas de Venganza y el**** Fuego.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

— Dialogo

"Pensamientos"

**Palabras remarcadas**

**CAP 2: El novato del año****.**

Ya entrada la noche, el pelirrubio, ahora en versión chica, cenaba tranquilamente en el apartamento en el cual residía.

— ¿Como ah estado tu primer día Naruko? — pregunto la sannin

— Supongo que bien, es interesante como actúan y se relacionan los chicos, pero debo decir de primera mano, el nivel es un poco bajo — contesto e informo, la chica con voz tranquila.

— ¿Ya tienes alguno amigo? — pregunto la pelinegra.

— Supongo que la puedo considerar así — contesto.

— Cuéntanos —exigieron ambas.

— En la academia me **ubicaron** al lado de una chica llamada Hinata, es del clan Hyuga creo que de la rama principal, aunque es bastante timida en comparación a lo que escuche de estos — comento — me agrada, y si no les molesta mañana quisiera pasear por la tarde… solo espero que la academia sea igual de emocionante que hoy, y que me toque enfrentarme a Sasuke.

— Entonces descansa Naruko, ya mañana también tienes que acompañarme a ver unos cuantas casas… ¡no puede ser que una sannin como yo, esta durmiendo en un departamento! —expreso con decisión la rubia.

— Hai — respondió la pequeña.

-.-.-

Al día siguiente en una sección al aire libre de la academia, se encontraba Iruka observando a sus estudiantes practicar el lanzamiento de kunais, pero su tranquilidad es rota por el ruido que genera la comitiva personal de Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke eres genial! — ¡Estas en otro nivel, nadie puede superarte! — ¡Te amo Sasuke!

Estos eran los más escuchados por parte de las chicas, las cuales babeaban por cada movimiento que este diera, pero cuando el Uchiha lanzo el kunai, y dio justo en el círculo central del blanco, el alboroto causado por sus fans se duplico, haciendo que este muestre una sonrisa de superioridad, que dedico exclusivamente al chico nuevo que lo ignoraba.

— Supérame si puedes, novato —reto el pelinegro.

Sin responderle, el pelirrubio se posiciono para lanzar su kunai, mirando su objetivo seriamente por unos leves instantes, para luego arrojar su arma al mismo blanco que el pelinegro, clavando su filo bajo la punta del otro, provocando que el anterior caiga al suelo.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, silenciando a todos e incluso al profesor, que miraba anonado el blanco, aunque todos salieron del trance al escuchar las palabras del causante de tal reacción.

— Porque tan sorprendido Uchiha —pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de victoria, para luego mirarlo seriamente — vamos cualquiera puede hacerlo con un poco de practica, y a ti especialmente no te debería costar —agrego con serenidad.

Segundos después la mayoría de los chicos y algunas pocas chicas del salón se le acercaron felicitándolo, admirándolo y pidiéndole consejos para mejorar, haciendo que el joven se ponga un poco nervioso, y al mismo tiempo se maree al escuchar tantas preguntas y comentarios. Mientras que el resto de las chicas a excepción de la ojiperla, animaban a Uchiha con declaraciones y palabras de aliento, que algunos chicos como Kiba lo molestaban con concordancia sobre la **superioridad** del **nuevo**, pero que el seguía siendo **especial** al ser el **segundo**, haciendo que el pelinegro ignore a las chicas y mire con fiereza al rubio, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Por otro lado, había solo cuatro de los aspirantes a genins que no participaban en ninguno de los grupos, estos eran Hinata, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru, cada uno por distintos motivos, ya sea por admiración, lógica, compañerismo y análisis…

Al tanto el profesor no dejaba de analizar las palabras del rubio, y la precisión de este, "esta claro que su nivel es mayor al de la mayoría, y su comentario me da a entender que ese gran lanzamiento es muy simple para él, me pregunto cual es el verdadero nivel que posee" piensa, para luego de unos minutos mirando al joven Senju, y ver como este trataba de contestar a cada pregunta, decidió detener todo el alboroto.

— Bien, ya se han tomado su tiempo de deceso, ahora continúen con las practicas.

Dicho aquello los grupos se separaron y las prácticas siguieron como de costumbre, nada más que ahora se había organizado un segundo club de fans.

-.-.-

— Fue un día bastante animado, Senju-san —le dijo Hinata a el rubio, a lo que este suspiro con los hombros caídos, y una expresión de cansancio — e-eres estu-estupendo lanzando kunais —comento tratando de subirle el animo al joven, mientras se alejaban de la mansión Hyuga.

— Gracias —contesto el rubio, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, para que luego se le iluminaran los ojos — ¿Entonces te dejaron ir a pasear? —Pero se sorprendió al ver la afirmación nerviosa que se recibió — ¿Sucede algo?

— Es que si me dejaron pero con una condición —dijo la ojiperla, al ver la mirada expectante de su compañero, prosiguió — puedo ir pero estaremos bajo vigilancia constante, con el motivo de mi seguridad —informo con nerviosismos esperando la cancelación de su acompañante.

— Ya veo —contesto este, para luego mirarla con tranquilidad — No veo el problema en ello, no haremos nada malo después de todo, simplemente quiero que me enseñes todo lo que puedas de la aldea, y tu compañía me es de lo mas placentera —expreso con una sonrisa de lo mas serena, aunque al terminar se preocupo un poco — ¿Hyuga-san se encuentra bien? —pregunto al ver como esta se había detenido y miraba al suelo, por lo que al no ver respuesta de esta se acerco y le miro atenta la cara, notándola completamente roja y en trance — Hyuga-san —volvió a preguntar, al tiempo que la sacudía levemente, sacándola de su tren de pensamientos.

— etto… L-lo si-siento —contesto levemente la ojiperla.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres podemos cancelar el paseo para otro día —dijo el rubio con preocupación.

— M-me E-encuentro bien Senju-san, e-es so-solo… que recordé algo que tengo que hacer mas tarde —respondió bastante nerviosa.

— De acuerdo, entonces sigamos…

-.-.-

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga, con sonrisas en sus caras, ya que el paseo se había tomado bastante divertido, y habían recorrido bastante para solo unas cuantas horas. Una de las actividades que hicieron fue ir comer a un puesto de dangos, donde se encontraron con una joven kunoichi que les dijo que no había mejor delicia que los dangos, y que por ser su superior deberían comprarle unos cuantos, que ella no los olvidaría. Después de ello fueron al sector comercial donde ojearon distintas tiendas, para luego ir a descansar un rato a una plaza cercana, en la que estuvieron echados sobre el pasto disfrutando el sol y la tranquilidad, para luego de unos cuantos minutos dirigirse nuevamente al sector mercantil.

— Naruto-kun, hoy fue muy divertido… te agradezco el haberme invitado —dijo la ojiperla un poco sonrojada, pero estando de espaldas al joven ocultándoselo.

— No tienes porque agradecérmelo, es mas yo debería agradecerte por el simple hecho de aceptar ser mi guía, y pasear conmigo… —agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa — espero que podamos repetirlo, como tu has dicho ah sido muy divertido, y si algún día quieres venir a visitarme ya sabes donde ubicarme —agrego, recordando que cuando volvieron al sector mercantil, se encontraron con Tsunade la que les pidió que la ayudáramos a buscar casa, y por lo que estuvieron dando vueltas y vueltas por la aldea, hasta encontrar una modesta casa de dos pisos — ya sabes, desde mañana viviré ahí, así que siempre que quieras ir eres invitada.

Después de ello se separaron, ya que estaban frente a la mansión, y tras despedirse con una sonrisa en su cara, el Senju se dirigió a su departamento, pero en el camino se desvío hacia por un callejón oscuro y vacío. El muchacho se detuvo en la mitad de este, dejando la sonrisa de lado para poner una cara seria, mirando minuciosamente cada rincón como si estuviera alerta de algo.

— ¿Porque me sigues Hyuga-san? —Pregunto de repente, volteando la mirada hacia el techo a sus espaldas, donde precisamente había una persona de vestimentas blancas y ojos perla, este se mostraba sorprendido — Creí, que antes solo verificabas que la descendiente del clan estuviera a salvo, pero… ahora debo pensar que no es tan así, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿Acaso todo el tiempo supiste que los estaba siguiendo? —cuestiono incrédulo, saltando para quedar a unos cuantos metros del rubio.

— Estas en lo cierto —respondió, mirando analíticamente al joven muchacho, notando cada uno de sus rasgos, y su larga cabellera castaña — supongo que eres pariente cercano a Hinata… —dedujo, para luego preguntar — ¿Por qué has decidido seguirnos luego de vernos en la plaza? Que tengo de tu interés, genin.

— ¿Como lo sabes…? —iba a preguntar, pero se auto-interrumpió al ver la sonrisa del otro — No importa… respondiendo a tu pregunta, puedo decir que el destino ah hecho que mis ojos se interesen en ti —dijo, dejando en shock al joven, pero se apresuro a agregar — No me malentiendas, es raro ver a Hinata-sama tan emocionada y acompañada… y quise ver tu nivel de chacra que mis habilidades, pero solo eh conseguido confundirme, la circulación y chacra mismo que posees son diferentes a los normales, y puedo decir que mas finos… aunque eso no es todo, sino que parece que tienes algunos residuos de chacra muy concentrados en ti.

— Vaya no esperaba que me descubrieran tan pronto —comento de pronto el ojíazul mostrándole una sonrisa al serio shinobi, que se tenso — No soy alguien común y corriente lo admito… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros — tu kekkei genkai es bastante avanzado, para notar esos detalles… y has dicho un comentario bastante interesante —admiro primero, para luego mostrarse serio — has mencionado al destino y a tus ojos como los mensajeros de este, entonces yo eh de admitir que me encuentro en esta aldea por el mismo destino, pero esto así mismo me muestra cierta oscuridad en ti, envuelta en secretos… —informo, haciendo que el joven solo incline una ceja en confusión — te propongo algo, tu me relatas tu destino y yo los detalles del mío… ¿que dices? —trató el joven con ojos gélidos y astutos, atemorizando levemente al genin.

— De acuerdo —acepto luego de unos instantes de pensarlo, pero al ver la sonrisa, "estaré haciendo bien" pensaba tragando saliva.

— Entonces empieza, pero antes dime tu nombre, el mío es **Senju Naruto**.

— Hyuga Neji… todo comenzó…

Ambos se conocieron aquella noche, ya sea por obra del destino o por los azares de la vida, ambos comprendieron en cierto punto al otro, aunque a uno de ellos se sorprendió mas que el otro.

-.-.-

Habían pasado dos cuatro meses desde entonces, en los cuales Hinata y Naruto se habían convertido en mejores amigos, por lo que no era tan raro verlos pasear por la plaza, el sector comercial y verlos comer en algún puesto de comida. Por otro lado las clases se mantuvieron con ese aire de desafío desde la llegada del rubio, el cual aumentaba cuando el último Uchiha y el Senju se enfrentaban, lo cual era bastante seguido, pero lo nuevo fue la batalla que se armaba entre los clubes de fans, que aumentaban la rivalidad entre ambos.

Por lo que ahora estaban en su salón todos los alumnos sentados en sus lugares, frente a su profesor en el último día de clases.

— Bien como ya saben mañana son los exámenes finales, por lo que hoy será el ultimo día para algunos, y para otros un nuevo año… espero que todos hagan su mejor esfuerzo, y puedan pasar las pruebas… —comento con una sonrisa Iruka mirando a cada estudiante, para luego ponerse serio — bien, para pasar deben aprobar tres pruebas, que serán; primero un teórico, segundo ninjutsu y tercero taijutsu, ahora bien como todos los años el que mayor puntuación saque recibirá el titulo del novato del año… ¿alguna duda? —espero unos minutos, y al no ver respuesta, agrego como final — les deseo la mayor de las suertes a todos… pueden retirarse.

La respuesta de los alumnos fue la esperada cada uno se disparo del aula, quedando solo unos pocos organizando sus cosas, para el profesor Umino el grupo que se preparaba para salir eran los mejores de la clase, y la mayoría descendientes de lideres de sus clanes, por lo que había mucha expectativas en ellos.

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban caminando hacia la salida tranquilamente, preparados para ir a comer unos dangos como habían acordado.

— Ha pasado muy rápido el año desde tu llegada, y todo se ah vuelto mas emocionante… —comento la ojiperla con una pequeña sonrisa, al ver la cara de frustración del muchacho — no creo que tener un club de fans sea tan malo Naruto-kun.

— No es sencillo… todos los días contestar sus preguntas, o recibir tantas cartitas de admiración, o simplemente ver como me miran todo el rato esperando que haga algo, y es peor cuando me enfrento al Uchiha… ahí no solo me animan, sino que entre los clubes se pelean, y tengo que separarlos… y cuando lo hago mis fans me envuelven y rodean, sumergiéndome en el mundo donde no hay sol —contesto el rubio con pesadez y dramatizando el asunto — bueno exagere un poco pero, ¿porque el Uchiha no sufre tanto como yo? —pregunto mirando a la chica, con falsas lagrimas en sus ojos, haciéndola reír.

— Naruto-kun, eres lo contrario de Sasuke… si no lo notaste el ignora a su club, mientras que tu le respondes —informo la chica — mañana son los exámenes me pregunto si los pasare —dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

— Claro que aprobaras… como diría tu primo —afirmo atrayendo la atención de la chica, para luego poner un rostro totalmente serio — es el destino — hablo imitando al pelicastaño, provocando que su oyente carcajeara fuertemente.

— Igualito, todavía no me creo que se conozcan y menos que él allá ofrecido ayudarme en el entrenamiento —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

— Neji es el que asusto a mi club de fans, cuando estos querían molestarte y alejarte de mi lado —comunico.

Cuando estaban por salir, son detenidos por el Uchiha como ocurrió al principio, el rubio y el pelinegro se miraron con frialdad, atrayendo la atención de todos, aunque un grupo seguía su camino aburridos de esta escena.

— Naruto —dijo simplemente, para luego lanzar un golpe y bloqueando otro

— Sasuke —hablo al mismo tiempo que frenaba el puño del Uchiha, y lanzaba una patada que fue cubierta.

— Mañana veremos quien es el mejor —exclamaron los dos simultaneamente, para luego separarse y sonreírle arrogantemente al otro, desafiándolo a reaccionar. Luego de unos segundos ambos voltearon y volvieron a sus propios caminos, ante las expectantes mirandas de sus fans.

— Vaya que están sincronizados —le comento la Hyuga al rubio, a lo que este solo se mofo para gracia de ella.

Luego de eso partieron camino a la mansión Hyuga, donde se encontrarían con Neji, ya que habían quedado en buscarlo para ir a comer unos dangos.

-.-.-

Era de noche, y el profesor Iruka se encontraba arreglando los informes para las pruebas del día siguiente, este año había un gran interés en el examen, y el titulo del mejor se lo podía llevar cualquiera. Aunque para él estaba claro quien seria el novato, "Senju esta muy por arriba del resto, sin duda el Uchiha esta detrás pero es obvia la diferencia…" pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al escuchar que llamaban a su puerta.

— Ahí voy —dijo en voz alta, "¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?" pensaba, pero se sorprendió al ver de quienes se trataban sus visitas.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —dijo el anciano consejero del Hokage.

— Po-por supuesto, adelante pasen… y disculpen el desorden —respondió nerviosamente, haciéndose a un lado para que pasen los tres sujetos. Una vez acomodados pregunto — ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?

— ¿Como va el Uchiha? —consulto la anciana consejera que responde al nombre de Utatane Koharu.

— Es uno de los mejores sin duda, pero su carácter no lo beneficia —contesto con algo de duda.

— Uno de los mejores, ¿a caso hay alguien que pueda pelearle el titulo del novato del año? —cuestiono un sujeto con vendas, el cual fue compañero del Hokage.

— Mas bien, es casi seguro que Senju Naruto sea quien se lo lleve… sus habilidades son superiores a las de Sasuke, no por mucho pero lo suficiente para pasarlo en todos los sentidos —informo.

— ¿Senju? —pregunto con sorpresa el anciano que hablo primero, Mitokado Homura.

— ¿Hace cuanto que es estudiante de la academia? —cuestiono al haber visto la afirmación de Umino.

— Cuatro mese.

— Ya veo, entonces el titulo lo recibirá…

-.-.-

Al mismo tiempo en el sector del clan Uchiha, en el patio de la casa principal, una gran bola de fuego es lanzada hacia arriba, la cual fue hecha por el último descendiente del famoso clan. Sasuke se encontraba sudando a montones, teniendo sus ropas sucias y notándosele su respiración agitada, demostraban el esfuerzo que esta realizando, sus ojos oscuros expresaban decisión y determinación. Luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, saco de su estuche Ninja, varios kunais que lanzo rápidamente dando en distintos objetivos, quedándose solo con uno en mano, el cual mantuvo viendo fijamente a un objetivo ya atacado, instantes después lo tira con rapidez y fuerza, haciendo que impacte justo debajo del otro, el cual cayo inútilmente al suelo, al ser remplazado. Al ver el resultado, con su mano derecha se limpia el sudor y sonríe al cielo.

— Por fin lo eh logrado —dijo con un tono de satisfacción, "fue un poco absurdo desafiarlo por el titulo del novato del año, la ventaja con la cuenta es notable… ya me ha derrotado varias veces a lo largo de estos cuatro meses, pero igualmente me complace el hecho de que allá llegado a la academia, es un compañero de practica excelente… y mis habilidades han estado creciendo con mayor velocidad, por lo que me acerco mas a mi objetivo" pensó con cansancio, disfrutando de la hermosa noche un momento antes de irse a acostar, a su silenciosa casa.

-.-.-

Al día siguiente, las pruebas se dieron rápidamente, cada estudiante pasaba conforme lo iban llamando, salvo por la primera prueba en donde todos estuvieron en el salón realizando un examen escrito. Por lo que al medio día ya todos habían terminado, y los aprobados esperaban pacientemente, que los profesores informaran quien seria el novato del año, y lo que seguiría después de la graduación.

— Felicitaciones a todos los aprobados, recién ahora se puede decir que han dado el primer paso a ser shinobis, por lo que a partir de este momento a muchos les espera grandes aventuras y peleas… la vida de un Ninja… —empezó el profesor Iruka con su relato, sobre el camino a tomar — así que espero que den su mejor esfuerzo —termino luego de veinte minutos, y agrego con una sonrisa — el novato del año es… ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

Solo su club de fans y los adultos lo vitoreaban por ello, el resto de sus compañeros aun el mismo se encontraban sorprendidos, mas el Senju se mostraba serio y tranquilo, como si lo hubiera esperado, al cruzarse con el, se quedo a su lado mostrándole una sonrisa de vencedor, pero esta se desvaneció por el comentario del rubio, que solo el llego a escuchar, antes de verlo partir.

Ambos se encontraban solos en aquellas celebraciones, acompañados por sus tantos fans que los animaban, pero ignoraban a estos cada uno a su estilo… atrayendo más a los que no les importaban.

Fin del Cap.

-.-

**Notas**

Bueno espero que les guste, y sepan disculpar la demora, ahora estoy trabajando 25% en los fic y 75% en el estudio.

Solo espero llegar a los exámenes y no confundirme, escribiendo en alguna respuesta algo de un fic.

Saludos a todos los lectores, si pueden dejen algún review ya sea por errores, disgustos como también de consejos y de animo ^^u… se los agradecería un montón.

Se que la historia no es muy atrayente, ni emocionante… por lo que les agradezco a los que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer el fic.

-.-.-

**Avance del ****próximo cap.**

La rivalidad entre Naruto y Sasuke se hace más fuerte, la elección de los equipos se complicada y la pruebas interesantes.


	4. Equipos, Rivalidades y Pruebas

**Sendas de Venganza y el**** Fuego.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

— Dialogo

"Pensamientos"

**Palabras remarcadas**

_Recuerdos_

**CAP 3****: Equipos, Rivalidades y Pruebas.**

Estaba a punto de anochecer, y Sasuke iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a su casa, su expresión neutra mostraba un poco de confusión, y es que no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras que le había dejado el rubio, ya que él sabía que dentro de aquellas se encontraba un mensaje oculto, pero por mucho que lo razonara no conseguía descifrarlo.

De repente se detuvo mirando a un costado del camino, contemplando los últimos reflejos del sol en las aguas de aquel río que cruza la aldea, y que en antaño fue un sitio muy especial para el. En ese momento un recuerdo le asalto, haciéndole ver una proyección fantasmal de sí mismo parado sobre el puentecito de madera, contemplando a una chica de largos cabellos rubios, esta lentamente se daba vuelta hacia el pequeño, pero antes de llegarle ver el rostro las ilusiones se desvanecen, dejándole un sabor amargo al pelinegro.

Sacudió su cabeza evitando mirar nuevamente aquel lago.

— En que estoy pensando, no es momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo —tras decirse eso, siguió su camino a casa.

Llegada la noche el joven pelinegro se encontraba acostado en su solitaria casa, mirando el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño, "como puede ser que unas simples palabras, me trastornen tanto" pensaba.

— ¿Y porque la recordé a ella, ahora? —se preguntaba, cerrando los ojos cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al mismo tiempo al otro lado de la aldea, una joven rubia contemplaba el cielo nocturno acostada sobre el techo de una casa, sus fríos ojos azules estaban fijos luna, mas el resto de sus facciones permanecían serenas, como si sus ojos fueran los de otra persona.

— Al fin de cuentas las cosas no han cambiado en nada —murmuro para sí misma, luego de unos minutos una sonrisa se le formo — seguramente, buscaras el significado de mis palabras… después de todo eres el prodigio que desean poseer, Sasuke —susurro con gracia, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de las brisas nocturnas y recordando las reacciones del Uchiha.

_Después del anuncio del novato el año, Sasuke vino a mi lado con una expresión de triunfo, seguramente a burlarse, por lo q__ue antes que dijera una palabra…_

— _Esta vez me has vencido, pero sabes… los shinobis somos sombras… y que tu me hallas derrotado sig__nifica que varias se han movido —susurre para que solo él escuchara, viendo con satisfacción como su expresión cambiaba a una de sorpresa, para luego desaparecer de su vista, antes de que me interrogara._

— Esos tres algún día lo pagaran caro, "y yo estaré presente cuando eso pase" —se dijo con serenidad, mas sus preciosos ojos azules se mostraban mas gélidos — creo que es hora de ir ah acostarme —murmuro mientras se desvanecía con la leve brisa.

-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente los genins estaban esperando en el salón de clases al profesor Iruka, por lo que cada uno se encontraba con su grupo; salvo por los grupos de fans que pasaron la prueba, y parecían estar discutiendo sobre el asunto del novato del año.

— Silencio —ordeno Umino, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, para luego comenzar — como saben, ya han dado el primer paso a convertirse en shinobis, pero lamento decirles que todavía no lo son —las expresiones de sorpresa y los reclamos no tardaron en aparecer, pero fueron silenciados cuando el profesor levanto la mano derecha en señal de silencio — Déjenme terminar… bien, como dije todavía no lo son, ya que les falta estar asignados a un equipo, en Konoha nos manejamos de esta manera y es por la que somos tan fuertes; ahora cada equipo cuenta de tres integrantes y un jounin o chunin, estos actuaran como guías y profesores, hasta que los vean lo suficientemente preparados para andar por su cuenta… ¿quedo claro? —Pregunto, y al ver las afirmaciones generales, prosiguió — bien, entonces paso a dictar los grupos —agarrando de su escritorio una lista.

Después de unos cinco minutos, termino de informar como estarían compuestos los equipos, siendo en total nueve, y el ultimo llevando el numero diez, ya que el nueve todavía se mantenía activo.

— Bien, ahora solo deben esperar a sus respectivos supervisores, y seguir las indicaciones de estos… —dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes, para luego despedirse — que tengan la mejor de las suertes, y cualquier duda que les surja pueden venir a verme —tras lo cual salio.

— Bien Hinata-chan, parece que estamos en el mismo equipo —le dijo el rubio a la ojiperla con una sonrisa, a lo que esta desvía su mirada, y asiente nerviosamente.

— C-cierto Naruto-kun —contesto levantando su mirada con una pequeña sonrisa — y con Aburame-san.

— Por cierto… —dijo el Senju con una expresión pensativa, y luego suspirar, mirando a todos los presentes y preguntarle — ¿Quién es?

— ¿Eh? —cuestiono sin entender, parpadeando un par de veces.

— ¿Quién es Aburame Shino? —consulto con algo de vergüenza al no reconocer a su compañero.

— Soy yo —dijo con voz neutra a sus espaldas, la cual era acompañada por leves ruidos, esto causo que el joven rubio se asustara y rápidamente se pusiera atrás de la Hyuga, que se encontraba sorprendida por la reacción del joven — Siento haberte asustado Senju-san.

— N-no t-te preocupes, y es mi culpa por estar distraído —hablo un poco mas repuesto, pero sin apartarse de la ojiperla, luego de unos segundos en los que varios zumbidos salían del joven vestido con un sobretodo gris y gafas negras.

— Entiendo… tiene cierta lógica —menciono en acuerdo su nuevo compañero de equipo.

— Es un placer formar equipo contigo Aburame-san —dijo la Hyuga.

— Creo que es mejor ser menos formales, después de todo seremos un equipo y lo mejor seria empezar a entendernos —informo el rubio más sereno, pero sin apartarse del lugar, recibiendo afirmativas de ambos.

— ¿Qué idea tienes? —pregunto su amiga.

— Mm…. que tal si empezamos llamándonos por nuestros nombres —acordó con una sonrisa, volviendo a recibir afirmativas.

— Correcto… Naruto —musito.

Mientras al otro lado del salón, Sasuke se encontraba mirando por la ventana ignorando a su fan numero uno; Haruno Sakura, que no dejaba de decirle que tan emocionada estaba, y cada tanto burlarse de su rival por la suerte que tenia, haciendo enojar a mas de una de sus fans.

— ¿Porque Akamaru? —Pregunto Kiba a su perro, haciendo que este le ladre en respuesta — De todos los grupos en el que podríamos haber estado, nos toco este —dijo como su le hubiera caído la peor de las maldiciones.

— ¿Qué dices Kiba? —Dijo enojada una de las fans, a lo que otra agrego — deberías estar contento, te toco estar junto al novato del año.

— Pero que dicen, si el novato del año debió ser Naruto-kun —reprendió una del otro club, haciendo que ambos grupos empezaran la segunda discusión de la mañana.

— Hmp —fue todo lo que salio de los labios de pelinegro, "al parecer, me toco el peor grupo…" pensaba con fastidio, mirando de reojo a su rival que hablaba con sus compañeros, "cual es tu secreto, Naruto".

— Vaya, me pregunto cual de los tres grupos es el mas fuerte —dijo un genin, a lo que otro le responde — seguramente, el de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji… ya que son los mas regulares, mientras que el de Naruto y Sasuke… bueno creo que por ellos dos son fuertes — mientras que un tercero menciono — yo creo que será el grupo de Naruto, no solo por que soy su admirador, sino porque Hinata a pesar de ser débil puede volverse fuerte si le sigue sus pasos.

— Que problemático —dijo el joven Nara, cansado de escuchar tantos comentarios, mientras su compañero simplemente comía a su lado, y Ino peleaba con la pelirrosa, aunque de momentos miraba al Senju — Chouji, ¿a ti no te parece raro que no allá salido como el novato del año?

— Shika, el profesor nos dijo… que si bien… él es más habilidoso… y social… no fue elegido por… que ingreso a medio año —respondió entre bocado y bocado.

— Lose, pero me parece un pretexto muy vago —dijo seriamente — que problemático.

Luego de unos minutos empezaron a llegar los jounin y chunin, siendo el equipo de Naruto el segundo en salir del salón, guiados por una mujer de unos veintiséis años, que tiene un cuerpo esbelto y sensual, además un largo cabello negro, y unos hipnotizantes ojos rojos.

-.-

Kuranei llevo a su equipo al campo de entrenamiento numero ocho, el cual como todos los otros cuenta con un gran área despejada, una laguna artificial y un pequeño bosque, para preparar a los aspirantes a adaptarse en distintos ambientes, y circunstancias adversas. Por lo que ahora el equipo ocho, cuyos integrantes son Naruto, Hinata y Shino; se encuentran sentados alrededor de su jounin sensei.

— Ahora que estamos aquí, nos presentaremos y diremos algunas cosas sobre nosotros mismo, para irnos conociendo —al ver la afirmativa de cada uno, prosigue — Bien, mi nombre es Yūhi _Kurenai, fui recientemente ascendida a jounin, mi especialidad Ninja es el genjutsu, y mi meta es ser la mejor en ese ámbito —se presento viéndolos unos segundos, antes de asentir — ¿Quién siguiente? —tras esa pregunta los tres chicos se miraron decidiendo silenciosamente._

_— Mi nombre es Shino del clan Aburame, soy descendiente directo del jefe, mi estilo es el mismo de mi clan, y mi objetivo es el de crear un gran colmena —dijo el chico de las gafas negras, con voz monótona acompañada por leves sonidos._

_— Y-yo soy la siguiente… mi nombre es Hinata y pertenezco al clan Hyuga, primera hija del líder del clan, mi estilo de lucha es este mismo, y mi sueño es el de ser una buena sucesora —se presento suavemente, la ojiperla un poco nerviosa, por lo que todas las miradas cayeron finalmente al ultimo del equipo, que solo asintió._

_— Mi nombre es Senju Naruto, mis habilidades son promedio y no tengo una especialidad clara, soy alumno de Tsunade, por lo que puedo decir, que tengo un control sobre el chacra un poco más avanzado que la mayoría, además de conocer algunas técnicas de curación… sobre mis metas… tengo muchas, que se van a cumplir —respondió el rubio con determinación, y serenidad sorprendiendo a la jounin pelinegra._

_— Bien ahora les informare, que ustedes todavía no son shinobis oficiales de la hoja —comunico seriamente, examinando las expresiones de sus estudiantes — para serlo primero deben pasar una prueba mas, que yo preparare para mañana… el margen de pasarla es de un veinticinco por ciento, así que… mañana a las siete horas los quiero aquí —dijo antes de desaparecer, tras lo cual el grupo decidió quedarse un rato mas._

_-.-.-_

Mientras en el salón de la academia, permanecía un solo equipo esperando a su jounin sensei, ya había pasado una hora y media desde que el ultimo equipo se había retirado, por lo que el joven Inuzuka y Sakura se encontraban algo irritantes.

— ¿Porque me tiene que tocar todo lo peor a mi? —preguntaba Kiba a su compañero animal con desaliento, a lo que este le contestaba con un par de ladridos — Si eso, pero también se ve que tendremos un sensei inútil —respondió a las contestaciones del can.

— Kiba —le llamo la pelirrosa, haciendo que este volteara a verla notando la expresión curiosa en su cara — ¿acaso sabes hablar el idioma perruno? —pregunto con interés, lo que hizo que el muchacho la mirara incrédulamente, y hasta el joven pelinegro volteo un instante con una leve mueca de sorpresa, para luego volver su vista a la ventana con aburrimiento.

— ¿Ves Akamaru?, se nota que al profesor no le gustaron nuestras bromas, y ahora nos castiga de esta manera —le dijo a su perro totalmente deprimido, ignorando a la muchacha que cerro los puños con fuerza, e iba a pegarle pero la puerta se abrió.

Un hombre de unos veintiséis años, peliplateado hacia arriba, con su ojo izquierdo cubierto con su hitai-ate que lo lleva en su frente en diagonal, además viste un traje Ninja negro y un chaleco verde.

— ¡Yosh! —Saludo levantando su mano derecha, luego de mirarnos un instante — ¿supongo que ustedes son los integrantes del equipo siete? —Dijo tranquilamente, viendo como estos asentían — bien, yo seré su instructor por el momento… ahora los espero en el techo en cinco minutos —tras eso desapareció en una nube de humo blanca.

Los tres chicos llegaron justo a tiempo, encontrándose con su sensei leyendo un librito, este aparto un momento su vista para contemplarlos.

— Bien, ahora que estamos aquí porque no me cuenta un poco de cada uno.

— Porque no empieza usted, así sabremos que decir —propuso la pelirrosa.

— De acuerdo, me llamo Hatake Kakashi… veamos… me gustan… muchas cosas, me disgustan otras… mm… mis sueños para el futuro… de momento no tengo —contesto luego de unos leves segundos, divirtiendo un poco por las expresiones de perplejidad de sus alumnos, "solo nos dijo su nombre" era lo que pensaban en conjunto — bien, ahora porque no sigues tu —dijo señalando al pelicastaño

— Me llamo Kiba y pertenezco al clan Inuzuka, el es mi compañero Akamaru… me gusta divertirme y hacer bromas junto a el, y mi sueño es el de ser el mejor Ninja Inuzuka —hablo con una sonrisa altanera y orgullosa.

— Yo sigo —dijo la muchacha levantando la mano — me llamo Haruno Sakura, me gusta… mi sueño para el futuro… —decía mientras le lanzaba miradas de reojo al pelinegro — ¡me disgusta Naruto! —termino exclamando en voz alta.

— Soy Uchiha Sasuke, me gustan pocas cosas y me disgustan muchas… yo no tengo un sueño sino una ambición, que es la de matar a cierto sujeto —termino.

— Bien, quiero que mañana a las ocho vayan al área de entrenamiento numero siete, para que realicen una prueba… ¡ah! Y les recomiendo que no coman podrían vomitar —informo para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo, "es un grupo mmm… ¿exótico?, pero no creo que pasen" pensaba el jounin apareciendo en un salón de la torre, donde se encontraban los otros instructores.

-.-.-

A primera hora de la mañana se encontraba Naruto y Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando a su compañero y a su nueva sensei. Pasados uno par de minutos llego el muchacho de gafas oscuras, y tras saludar a sus compañeros con un leve gesto, se les unió para discutir entre los tres sobre lo que habían conversado el día anterior.

Kuranai llego unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, encontrando a su equipo bastante entretenido casi sin notar su presencia, le gustaba ese grupo "es algo raro de ver, por lo general cuando se arman los equipos y mayoría están distanciados, pero ya sabremos cuanto duran así" pensaba con una mezcla de malicia y lastima, al ser la posible causante de la desvinculación de aquellos amigos.

— Siento la espera muchachos, estaba terminando unos asuntillos… bien, como les dije hoy tendrán la prueba oficial para ser genins… debo decirles que este equipo en un principio seria uno especializado en rastrear y reconocer, pero por alguna razón se impuso que Naruto sea parte de este grupo en vez del Inuzuka, supongo que fue para equilibrar un poco los equipos —comento la pelinegra, que recibía toda la atención de sus posibles estudiantes — bien, ahora la prueba es simple, tienen que buscar un kunai como este, y traerlo ante mi… —indicó, mostrando una kunai un poco mas alargado al normal y con la punta pintada de negro — estos kunais están escondidos dentro del área de entrenamiento, otra cosa, es que tienen hasta el medio día para conseguirlos cada uno… ¿entendido? —los chicos asintieron en acuerdo, pero ahora les toca el baldazo a agua fría — una ultima cosa —dijo antes de que estos empezaran la búsqueda — solo hay dos kunai, por lo tanto solo dos pasaran la prueba, mientras el restante volverá a la academia —finalizo, observando detalladamente, notando como los chicos que miraban entre sí con seriedad.

Después de unos cortos segundos, los chicos se separaron. El rubio se dirigió hacia el lago para extrañeza de la jounin, mientras que los otros dos fueron hacia el bosque por sectores diferentes, usando las respectivas técnicas de sus clanes, que les favorecían enormemente en la búsqueda, por su puesto ella como instructora había adecuado el terreno para dificultarles la tarea, incorporando distintas trampas.

Media hora mas tarde, la pelinegra se encontraba totalmente intrigada, por la actitud que tomó el rubio, y se preguntaba si se estaba rindiendo, al saber las pocas posibilidades que tenia contra sus dos compañeros.

El joven se encontraba sentado en posición de meditativa, sobra una piedra en el medio del lago, dándole la espalda a la jounin, y a simple vista se le veía relajado, mas unas gotas de sudor descendían por su rostro, cuya expresión de concentración era increíble para un chico de su edad, "ya casi es hora" pensaba el joven, que dejaba de sentir la profunda mirada que su posible sensei le dirigía.

Paralelamente la muchacha Hyuga había terminado de inutilizar una última trampa mecánica básica, pero bien escondida tras un genjutsu que apenas sus ojos notaron, para luego mover una piedra pequeña, que ocultaba un más diminuto agujero. Metiendo su mano derecha por el estrecho hueco terrestre, hasta tocar delicadamente un frío objeto, y con sumo cuidado sujetarlo y sacarlo, fue una tarea dura, y un movimiento brusco o descuidado podría provocar una lastimadura, ya que esta sujetándolo del fino filo.

— Lo logre —susurro complacida, mientras que con su mano libre se limpiaba su rostro, de los rastros de finas líneas liquidas que representaban el esfuerzo.

Por un instante se mantuvo quieta con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando pacientemente. Un minuto después unos pasos llamaron a su atención…

Naruto abrió sus ojos y se paró sobre la piedra repentinamente, sobresaltando a la pelinegra, por el brusco y rápido cambio.

Sin decir una palabra empezó a caminar hacia ella, y para su perplejidad, cada paso lo daba sobre el sendero acuático sin mojarse. "Tengo un control sobre el chacra un poco mas avanzando" recordó las palabras del chico la jounin, "sin embargo, para caminar sobre el agua es requerido un gran dominio sobre si mismo, que es muy improbable de tener a su edad". Viéndolo acercarse, noto en sus ojos una chispa de confianza y determinación, que le provoco una saliente admiración, que velozmente paso a ser decepción.

— Creo que ya es tarde para unirte con tus compañeros —reprendió la instructor, que miro intrigada al rubio.

— Nunca es tarde, si sabes lo que quieres hacer de un principio —dijo suavemente, mientras volteaba la mirada hacia el bosque.

— ¿A que te refieres? —pregunto con curiosidad, copiando el movimiento del joven, notando que de entre los árboles, los otros dos chicos se movían hacia nosotros.

— Tú has dejado las indicaciones muy claramente, y era obvio que yo estaba en desventaja… pero para esta prueba eh encontrado tres soluciones —contesto el muchacho atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

— ¿Cuales? —cuestiono, inclinando una ceja, ya tenia una en mente y le resultaba muy poco alentador que el rubio pensara actuar de esa forma.

— La primera seria la traición o atacar a uno por la espalda, luego de que allá conseguido el objeto, para agarrarlo cansado… en ese caso todavía estoy a tiempo, y no me costaría mucho en hacerme de uno —informo tranquilamente, ante un pelinegra que ya había intuido eso pero esta intrigada por las otras dos — la segunda y mas complicada es la de obtener el tercer kunai, que usted lleva, por lo que había pensado en pedirles que me ayudaran en dicha tarea, pero al final elegí seguir con solución final —eso dejo totalmente perpleja a la jounin no esperaba tal idea, sin duda interesante.

— ¿Y la tercera? —si la segunda era bastante impresionante, no esperaba por saber cual seria la ultima solución.

Pero el muchacho se enmudeció para su consternación, y con la próxima llegada de sus compañeros, ella sabia que no tendría oportunidad de tener la respuesta.

Los dos chicos llegaron con los kunais en mano, parándose al lado del rubio con serenidad, siendo todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba, "donde estaba la competencia, y el enfrentamiento entre ellos" pensaba la instructora, que fue golpeada por un rayo de luz, que ilumino su camino y la guío hasta la verdad. Pasando un expresión de incomprensión a una sonrisa cansada.

— Veo que ya saco la respuesta —dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, a la que se sumaron unos leves sonidos, y una expresión similar de la ojiperla.

— Están aprobados, pero díganme… ¿Cuando lo planearon? —pregunto con voz cansada, estaba mentalmente estresada, pero orgullosa de tener que ser la tutora de tal grupo.

— No lo planeamos, solo quedamos de acuerdo en seguir un código —respondió el ojiazul.

— N-nunca podríamos haberlo planeado, p-porque no sabía que clase de prueba iba a darnos —afirmó la Hyuga.

— Creamos un código lógico, para poder organizarnos y adaptarnos rápidamente como equipo —acotó Shino, que asentía a las palabras de sus compañeros — seria ilógico, plantear una estrategia sin tener ningún punto de referencia con el cual guiarnos.

— Aunque si tuvimos un punto claro, que nos permitió pasar esta prueba —comento el rubio, trayendo la atención de todos, y con serenidad agrego — no lo comentamos, pero los tres lo tuvimos consciente, y es lo que el profesor Iruka nos dijo cuando nos agrupo… en Konoha forman grupos y el trabajo conjunto nos da fuerza, ¿que sentido tendría esta prueba si solo se le diera valor individualmente, siendo que nos juntan en equipo? —pregunto retóricamente, por lo que el resto solo asintió.

— En ese caso, ya pueden decir que son genins oficiales de Konoha, y por lo mismo los invito ah almorzar —dijo con una sonrisa la jounin, a lo que todos aceptamos y partimos.

-.-.-

A las diez treinta de la mañana, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban escondidos tras unos arbustos observando pacientemente, la paliza que le estaba proporcionando el peliplateado a su compañero y can.

En un determinado momento el pelinegro noto un espacio abierto en la defensa del jounin, lanzo tres kunais en distintas direcciones, que sorprendieron a su objetivo y a la pelirrosa.

El instructor realizo un técnica de sustitución remplazándose con un tronco, solo para tener que bloquear un par de patadas del Uchiha, y luego enfrascarse con él en un leve combate de taijutsu, "es un novato apenas, y su habilidad para lanzar armas es muy buena, al igual que su ataque cuerpo a cuerpo" analizaba brevemente, pero tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos al notar las intenciones de su adversario, por lo que realizo un bushin simple y aprovechar la pequeña cortina de humo y meterse bajo la tierra, mientras creaba un clon y lo enviaba hacia la muchacha observadora.

Sakura se encontraba sorprendida por el alto nivel de su amor platónico, y tras ver el desarrollo de la batalla no podía dejar de sentir una creciente admiración por el, ahora estaba segura que no solo lo amaba sino que también lo adoraba, pero fue devuelta a la realidad bruscamente, al sentir a sus espaldas una fuerte presencia y por puros reflejos lanzo un par de armas, hacia la posible ubicación… tras pasando unos arbusto. Tras esperar unos segundos para calmarse, decidió asomarse, solo para lanzar un pequeño grito ahogado, en el lugar estaba nada mas ni menos, que el chico por el cual suspiraba de rodillas, con las múltiples heridas que había recibido de su instructor, pero lo que mas la trastorno fue el hecho de notar dos kunais clavadas en su pecho, levantando la visto horrorizada vio la expresión de sorpresa y dolor que este le dirigía… y con voz débil pregunto:

— ¿Por qué Sakura? —Lo que termino con la realidad y consciencia de la chica, para pasar a la inconsciencia.

Mientras el joven pelinegro esperaba alerta que la cortina de humo se dispersara, agudizando sus ojos noto una silueta en su interior, su mente le advertida y le decía que esperara, pero decidió ignorarla, "es la mejor oportunidad, él no me vera venir" pensó, para luego lanzarse con una kunai en mano, solo para golpearse mentalmente por su arrebato.

— Maldición —murmuro, al tras pasar aquella silueta, quedando en una muy mala posición, que no fue desaprovechada por su instructor, que le sujeto ambas piernas y lo succiono, enterrándolo, dejando solo su cabeza al descubierto.

— No deberías apurarte tanto —recrimino el peliplateado, que se encontraba de cuclillas mirándolo con tranquilidad, "ahora solo falta uno" se dijo antes de irse.

En otro sector del área de entrenamiento se encontraba el Inuzuka y su perro mas repuestos, buscando a su sensei y a sus compañeros, pero un exquisito aroma los llevo por el camino contrario, terminando por encontrar el lugar donde el instructor había escondido los almuerzos, por supuesto ambas se encontraban hambrientos y no sentían a nadie cerca.

— ¿Qué me dices Akamaru? —le pregunto a su mascota babeando por saborear un poco de aquella comida, el ladrido de su compañero le indico que estaba de acuerdo — ¿Pero que sucedería si nos descubren? —por unos leves minutos estuvo batallando contra la tentación, logrando derrotarla muy apenas, para luego volver a buscar a sus compañeros.

La pelirrosa se levanta con un poco de dificultad, masajeándose la frente tratando de recordar que es lo que había sucedido. Empieza a caminar algo tambaleante, para entre unos arbusto, y ve a unos cuantos metros la cabeza pelinegra de su amado, separada de su cuerpo a su parecer, ya horrorizada nota como este la mira.

— Sakura, ayúdame —pidió el joven, solo para quedar perplejo ante el grito de puro terror y desconsuelo que lanzo la chica, para luego caer sin fuerzas y duramente contra el firme suelo, inconsciente.

Al muchacho solo se le ocurre una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, "ella pensó que me cortaron la cabeza, y destrozaron mi cuerpo".

Diez minutos mas tarde, aparece el pelicastaño con su mascota, y se les queda contemplando por unos segundos, y su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —le pregunto a su compañero.

— Kakashi me enterró, y ella apareció para luego gritar y desmayarse —respondió este con voz neutra — ahora ayúdame a salir.

"Pensar que fue la mas inteligente del salón" pensaba Kiba imaginándose al grupo en acción, y luego cerrar los ojos "seremos los primeros en caer".

Luego de ello, se dedico a desenterrar a Sasuke, y despertar a Sakura. La cual al volver a estar consciente abrazo al Uchiha, para molestia de este. Después de todo eso el joven Inuzuka propuso que trabajaran en equipo, cosa que trajo lucidez en el pelinegro, que rápidamente acepto. Pero a pesar de poner todo en esa táctica, gastando cada gota de su energía, y desgastar cada célula de sus seres, no pudieron sacarle ningún cascabel, deprimiéndolos. Aunque no les duro mucho, porque su instructor les informo que estaban aprobados, y que la verdadera prueba era la de trabajar en equipo pese a las circunstancias adversas.

-.-.-

A la tutora le recorría la curiosidad por cada poro de su ser, a pesar de las horas que habían pasado, y ahora se encontraba en departamento acostada, mirando el techo amarillo, aunque sus ojos rojos parecían traspasarlo y mirar mas allá de aquel bloque.

Desde un principio el chico le había llamado la atención, y transcurrido el poco tiempo, el se transformo en el centro de su vista, opacando a los demás con sus actitudes y palabras, que en algunos casos se le hacían indescifrables, sin duda no podía comprenderlo, ni sabia como actuaría. Ella que se dedicaba al genjutsu, como base entendía con mayores rasgos la mente humana, por situarse explícitamente en esa área para dedicarse a su sueño, su rapidez para analizar actitudes, traumas eran espectaculares, y hasta era capaz de predecir en cierto puntos los posibles pensamientos de las personas, por lo que le resultaba increíble no poder descifrar a aquel joven, que se había transformado en su mas grande a interrogante a resolver.

— ¿Te voy a descifrar, Senju Naruto? —tras ello cayo en los brazos de Morfeo, con una sonrisa ansiosa.

-.-.-

Al día siguiente Naruto, caminaba por las calles de Konoha en dirección al complejo Hyuga, recordando como fue que decidió ir.

_Luego del almuerzo el grupo se iba a separar para tomar cada uno su camino._

— _Chicos —nos llamo la pelinegra — quiero decirles que mañana tienen el día libre, por lo que los espero en dos días a la misma hora que hoy… ¿de acuerdo? —luego de que asentimos ella se desvaneció en un pequeño torbellino._

— _Nos vemos entonces —se despidió el Aburame._

— _¿Que bien que la pasamos no Hinata-chan? —le dije con una sonrisa._

— _T-tienes razón Naruto-kun… etto… —contesto algo nerviosa, cosa que trajo mi atención, y note como esta se encontraba algo sonrojada y debatiéndose algo, "debe querer decirme algo importante" tras lo cual yo abrí los ojos ampliamente "e-espera no creo que sea por eso" pensé tragando algo de saliva._

— _S-si quieres decirme algo, soy todo oídos —hable tartamudeando al principio, para luego retomar con serenidad, aunque en el fondo me encontraba totalmente nerviosa._

— _¿Eh? ah. Bueno y-yo… quería decirte ¿s-si mañana quieres ir a mi casa? —pregunto la ojiperla jugando con sus deditos, cosa que se me hacia totalmente tierna._

— _Con gusto voy —acepte con una sonrisa, ahora totalmente calmada._

_Después de eso caminamos juntas un tramo, para luego separarnos eh ir cada una a su casa._

Y así fue como ahora, me encontraba en la entrada de la imponente mansión Hyuga, esperando que atendieran la puerta con algo de nerviosismo.

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando al chico de larga cabellera castaña, que se inclino con respeto, dando una formal bienvenida.

— Te estábamos esperando Senju Naruto —saludo con una leve sonrisa genuina, que muy pocas veces brindaba.

— Es un gusto verte Hyuga Neji —dijo el rubio de la misma forma, y eso era porque ambos se entendían y conocían como nadie. Los dos se comprendían medianamente al saber un gran secreto del otro.

— Es cosa del destino que hoy nos veamos, y podamos compartir un tiempo.

— ¿Quién sabe? —pregunto de forma retórica el ojiazul.

— Hace bastante que no te veía, y lo siento por estar tan ocupado en misiones —se disculpo sin borrar la sonrisa.

— Solo han pasado dos semanas.

— Tiempo suficiente para unos aliados, aunque hubiera preferido verte como realmente eres —término diciendo muy suavemente, para que solo su destinatario los escuchase.

— Tú ya sabes que todavía no es momento para ello —respondió con seriedad.

— Lose… —Empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

— ¿Ya ha llegado Naruto-kun, Neji? —pregunto a sus espaldas una voz femenina.

— ¿Que tal Hinata-chan? —saludaba el rubio con una sonrisa serena, viendo sobre el hombre del pelicastaño a la muchacha.

— H-hola —dijo devolviéndole el gesto, para luego allegarse a ellos — gracias por venir —hablo dando una pequeña reverencia.

— No tienes nada que agradecer —informo el rubio.

— Ah, quiero presentarte a mi hermana —dijo esta, dandose la vuelta hacia la casa — Hanabi-chan ven —llamo, a lo que una chica de unos siete años de pelo negro largo y liso, ojos igual de blancos que el de hermana, pero con mas orgullo — el es Senju Naruto —presento una vez que la pequeña se encontraba cerca.

— Hola, ¿tu eres fuerte? —pregunto para sorpresa de los tres.

— No lo sé, ¿porque preguntas? —cuestiono el ojiazul.

— Porque mi hermana dice que lo eres, y mi primo piensa parecido.

— Talvez un poco…

— Creo que ya es hora de que entremos, adentro platicaremos —comunico el pelicastaño con decisión.

Despues de eso, pasamos un día agradable

-.-.-

En otro lado de la aldea, en una sala amplia se encontraban los distintos instructores y algunos otros maestros, discutiendo sobre las pruebas realizadas y los resultados. Para muchos fue sorprendente que cuatro equipos hallan pasado el examen, y mas lo fue cuando se enteraron que el Hatake había aprobado a su grupo, siendo este el primero en hacerlo, pero rápidamente asumieron que el factor desequilibrante fue el Uchiha.

Luego llego el turno de Yūhi Kuranai de informar los detalles, lo que formo un ambiente de perplejidad eh incredibilidad, ¿Cómo tres genins podían desenvolverse tan bien? Era lo que se preguntaba en general, mas les sorprendió la actitud del chico rubio, sin duda otro genio.

Luego de dos horas discutiendo sobre los equipos, y los instructores se retiraron, quedando solo algunos maestros.

-.-.-

Esa misma noche en la torre hokage, mas específicamente en la oficina de este. Se encontraban dos ancianos encarando al líder de la hoja.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir, con que hay que modificar el equipo siete y el ocho? —pregunto el Sandaime con el ceño fruncido, aspirando un poco de nicotina de su pipa.

— Es simple, queremos que Senju Naruto pase al equipo siete por Inuzuka Kiba —dijo la mujer de avanzada edad.

— Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿con que fundamentos? —cuestiono algo molesto.

— Primero para que el equipo ocho sea establecido como uno de reconocimiento, como en un principio se había planteado, y segundo porque con el Senju el equipo de Kakashi se hará más fuerte, lo que quiere decir que el Uchiha avanzara mucho mas —informo el otro anciano de lentes.

— Lo importante es que el Uchiha crezca como se debe —aclaró la consejera de gran edad.

Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, que se tomaba el líder mientras fumaba con tranquilidad, desesperando a sus visitantes.

— Lo siento pero eso no será posible, y no tengo porque explicarles totalmente mis razones —sentencio con dureza el Hokage, para luego agregar — si quieren una, solo les diré que no quiero tener equipos tan desequilibrantes, que se forjen de ambiciones y superioridad, por lo que la competencia entre ambos chicos la veo interesante… ahora pueden retirarse —dijo a lo que ambos solo asintieron con algo de enojo. Tras estar se dio vuelta y mire el cielo estrellado con admiración — debo preparar todo, puedo sentir que una tormenta se acerca.

Fin del Cap

Notas:

Espero que les guste.

Siento la espera, pero estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos… muchos exámenes, el comienzo de la uni, y los viajes me sacan demasiado tiempo...

Voy a tratar de actualizar cada dos semanas este fic, y para los que siguen Un Guerrero Natural lo mismo, por lo que seria una semana cada uno.

Gracias por los reviews empezaba a pensar que esta historia era demasiado aburrida, en serio se los agradezco y espero que puedan dejarme alguno que otro.

-.-

**Avance del próximo cap.**

Las misiones comenzaron, y no tardaron en aburrirse… Ahora será el turno de la misión rango C… ¿Cuánto puede complicarse una misión, que en un principio se ve simple?


End file.
